God's Revenge
by Dr.BadAss Is In
Summary: Dean has been sending God hateful prayers until God gets sick of it. He decides to finally get his revenge on the hunter.


For the third month in a row Dean sat down and sent a string of hateful prayers to God for not helping Castiel or helping them during everything.

"If you keep doing this Dean God may get pissed" Sam commented.

"I don't care he is a fucked up dad" Dean replied before grabbing his jacket and heading out. Sam shook his head and went back to his research. At 9:30 Sam heard a knock on the door and was surprised to see Chuck standing there with a smirk on his face.

"Chuck?" Sam questioned as the prophet entered the room.

"Samuel so nice to see you again" Chuck greeted with out stuttering or fidgeting with his hands like normal.

"Are you ok dude?" Sam asked sitting down.

"I'm perfectly fine" Chuck replied.

"You seem sober" Sam joked.

"I can't get drunk Samuel. It's one of the disadvantages being me" Chuck said.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"I mean no matter how much I try I can't seem to get drunk same goes for my brother but my niece on the other hand gets drunk quite quickly and is quite amusing as well" Chuck explained picking up Dean's gun and inspecting it.

"I am so lost right now" Sam said confused. Chuck picked up a pillow and held it against his chest before pointing the loaded gun in the centre.

"Chuck put down the gun" Sam said standing up. Chuck grinned and pulled the trigger sending a round into his heart.

"I always found these weapons fascinating. Why? I don't know to be honest" Chuck said placing the smoking gun back on the table while the wound in his chest healed.

"What the hell are you?!" Sam exclaimed grabbing the demon knife. Chuck simply smirked and snapped his fingers making Crys appear on the floor.

"I WAS SLEEPING ASSHOLE!" Crys shouted looking up expecting to see Death or War.

"Crystal" Chuck scolded her.

"Why?" Crys groaned picking up a pillow and covering her face.

"I need your help with something and would like if you got off the floor" Chuck said kicking her slightly.

"So the all-powerful God needs my help" Crys grinned standing up.

"I would never admit it to anyone but yes" God cringed.

"You're God?" Sam swallowed dropping the knife.

"Relax he's harmless like a puppy" Crys huffed. Sam quickly dropped to his knees and bowed his head.

"What are you doing?" God asked.

"Paying my respect to you" Sam replied.

"Oh I hate when people do this" God muttered nudging Sam with his shoe making him fall backwards.

"Stand up and none of that religious crap" God sighed. Sam nodded and stood up adverting his gaze.

"Sam now what are you doing?" Crys questioned.

"Adverting my gaze" Sam replied.

"Oh for Christ sake. Just act normal like I was Chuck" God snapped.

"Anyway why do you need my help?" Crys asked.

"Dean has been very disrespect full and hateful towards me and I would like to exact my revenge" God grinned.

"We'll need Gabe for this" Crys said sending out a prayer to Gabriel who arrived a few seconds later.

"Do you not understand what SLEEP means" Gabriel glared at her.

"GABRIEL!" God shouted startling him.

"What's with the homeless guy?" Gabriel asked.

"You shall show me some respect you asshole" God replied.

"I do not show respect to any hobos" Gabriel scoffed.

"I AM NOT A HOBO!" God exclaimed.

"You look like you came from a dumpster with those cloths" Gabriel snorted.

"I AM YOUR FATHER NOW STOP CALLING ME A FUCKING HOBO!" God shouted.

"Pfft yeah right my father is not a drunk hobo" Gabriel barked a laugh. God closed his eyes and opened them to be completely gold.

"Shit" Gabriel cursed.

"Pfft hobo" Crys laughed making God glare at her.

"Oh please Death glares better than you" Crys rolled her eyes.

"I am not a hobo" God muttered.

"Ok you're not a hobo" Sam calmed him.

"So why am I here?" Gabriel asked sitting on the table.

"Dean has been disrespectful towards G and he wants some revenge" Crys summed up.

"Have you done anything so far?" Gabriel asked.

"You know how Dean is a man whore and sleeps with any woman he can find?" God grinned.

"Yes" They three replied.

"Well let's just say 3 have been hairy men and 2 have been cross-dressers" God smirked.

"HAHAHAHA" Crys and Gabriel fell onto the ground laughing while Sam stood there shocked.

"He was too drunk to remember it" God added.

"I'm not even that cruel" Gabriel breathed.

"Oh my Chuck that is priceless" Crys wiped a tear from her eye just as Dean walked into the room half sober.

"Man-whore" Gabriel coughed.

"Why is Chuck here?" Dean asked.

"I'm God" God rolled his eyes.

"More like a hobo" Dean muttered.

"I AM NOT A FUCKING HOBO!" God exclaimed.

"Two words uncle G: New vessel" Crys barked a laugh.

"Dean that's really God" Sam said.

"Yeah and I'm Harry Potter" Dean snorted.

"Dean slept with 3 hairy guys" Gabriel and Crys sang.

"What?" Dean asked. God snapped his fingers making Dean turn into a woman.

"AHH!" Deanna shrieked.

"Ha Deanna" Gabriel laughed holding onto Crys' shoulder for support. God took out his phone and snapped a picture before sending it to everyone he knew.

"Revenge is sweet" God grinned.

"I DID NOTHING TO YOU!" Deanna squealed.

"How about all those prayers" God crossed his arms over his chest.

"Sam you're a big guy you can take him in his small vessel" Deanna whispered to Sam.

"I am not fighting God Dean" Sam rolled his eyes.

"I'll stop cursing at you if you change me back" Deanna pleaded.

"I'll leave you for a week then I'll change you back" God smirked before disappearing.

"GOD YOU ASSHOLE!" Deanna shrieked at the ceiling.

"Worth being woken up for" Crys and Gabriel laughed before disappearing back to their partners and explaining what happened.


End file.
